The Merchant and the Seam girl
by NATIVESx182
Summary: Peeta is a merchant and Katniss is from the seam. He bakes bread, she hunt. Two opposites that are drawn together. Can they conquer high school and be together in the end unchanged? Starts off slow, it will get better. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**: I know this isn't the most original idea but it seems like a lot of fun so I'm giving it a shot. I absolutely love Peeta and Josh Hutcherson; I'm fully convinced he's my soul mate ;). I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. Enjoy.

-Caitlin

"So, Catnip, are we hunting today?" Gale asked smiling. I turned to look at my best friend. We hunt ever Sunday, it's Tuesday. The only reason why were hunting today is because of the weather. It's sunny and there are no clouds in the sky, the weather is perfect, not too hot, and not too cool. Perfect.

I've only ever had to friend, Gale and Madge. I have known Gale since I was four. He's been my best friend ever since I could remember; my earliest memory has him in it, and he's like my brother. Everybody at this school thought something was going on between us but it's not true. Last year this girl was afraid to ask Gale out because she thought I would beat her up, I laughed.

I only met Madge last year when we were freshman, we hit it off immediately. She likes to lay low and not draw attention, but she can also have fun and be a girl. I'm not touchy feely but I can still enjoy girl time. I've had a few other friends here and there, but none of them stuck.

We walked into math class and moved to our seats. I sit in the back left hand corner and Gale sits next to me. I look up right as a group of boys make their way in. Peeta and his friends, the merchants. Peeta I've heard was nice, but I don't really talk to him much, but supposedly he's the nicest guy in school; and the most popular. We've pretty much only come in contact once.

`I was eleven when my dad died. My mother had completely given up. I couldn't let my sister starve, or my mother. It was raining and I was desperate, I was going through trash and I would've done anything. His mother yelled at me when she saw me. I crawled up against the tree with tears down my face, I remember hearing yelling then a slap. Peeta came out with burnt bread and directions to give them to the animals. He saw me and a mix of emotions flashed through his face, Peeta looked back at the house then at me. He took off some of the burnt parts off then through it to me. I just starred in shock; no one has ever done anything that nice to me before. Our eyes held for a moment then he walked away. I never got to thank him, and I'm in his debt. I hate being in people's debt.

Peeta sits in front of me and Finnick sits next to him. Peeta meets my eyes and I look away. Of course his friends notice and make comments about it, I see Peeta blush and look down. My gaze averts to the board and I look at the equation on it. I'm completely dumbfounded. I've never been good at math, Gale is okay, and Peeta is really good from what I can tell. The teacher always calls on him and his answers are always right, mine aren't.

"Katniss, Peeta, can I see you guys for a sec," Mrs. Trinket called from the back. I slowly get up and make my way back. Some people don't care or notice, others just glance up. When we got there Mrs. Trinket explained. "Katniss, I've been beginning to worry about your grade. I have asked here to tutor you on a few things. Is that okay with you?" she asked and I felt my face heat up, great, now he knows I'm stupid.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say quickly.

"Alrighty, I'm sure you guys can figure out a schedule." She said then walked to the front of the class.

"When do you want to start, after school?" Peeta suggested looking at me with those blue eyes.

"Yeah, that works." I replied.

"Peeta, Katniss. Could you do this later? Class is starting." Mrs. Trinket said, I didn't notice that everyone was here. We nodded out heads then walked back out our seats.

Right after class when Gale and I parted ways, Peeta came up to me. "I could walk you home then we can do it at your house?" Peeta asked right when his friends walked by and then cracked up. I didn't realized how that sounded then a warm blush ran up by body. Peeta turned red too and looked down. "Just ignore them." Peeta instructed.

"I was planning to." I replied and gave me a smile. There was something about the way he smiled that made me feel warm. Was it the fact that he had a perfect smile, or that he got this twinkle in his eye. Either way smiling definitely suited him.

Up until lunched I was pretty much by myself, unless you count History with Madge who sits on the other side of the room. Madge had to stay late in History and I have no idea where Madge is, so I sat by myself. It was weird, both Gale and Madge have other friends yet they sit with me. I never got that. I wasn't alone for long because a certain blonde boy sat down with me.

"Hey," I said a tad bit awkwardly. "What's up?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing, just thought you might want some company." Peeta smiled and the room seemed to light up. Everyone was watching us. A merchant sitting with a a girl from the seam, this was unheard of.

"Thanks, and thanks for, um ah, tutoring me in math. I appreciate it." I tell him politely.

"No problem, do you remember when we were eleven and I-" Peeta started and I cut him off.

"Gave me the bread?" I smile at him and he smiles back. "Yeah, I hope you don't want it back though, it's kind of gone." I joke and he laughs.

"Haha, I just wanted to see if you remembered." Peeta stated.

"How could I forget? You saved my family." I respond holding his gaze.

"I just wanted to help. I heard your mom was bad, and with what happened with you dad, I just wanted you to know if you needed help I was there, I still am." Peeta smiled a breathtaking smile that made my heart skip a beat. We sat there and chatted for a while until we were interrupted. We turned to see Gale standing there with an unhappy expression.

"Peeta was just keeping me company." For some reason I felt like I needed to explain myself, like was a kid caught in the cookie jar. Gale just nodded, starring at Peeta. I don't know why Gale was being slightly rude; it's not like him.

"I'll just leave. I'll see ya later Katniss." Peeta smiled at me then left. I smiled at him as he turned around and Gale sat down.

"That was weird." Gale stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"When has he ever given you the time of day before? I mean it's just a little off." Gale explained. Somehow this made me mad. What was he suggesting?

"What are you trying to say?" I asked with an icy tone.

"I just- I heard this rumor. That you guys are going to be doing _it_ after school. I don't like it. I don't want people thinking about you like that. Now he's talking to you, it's suspicious." Gale informed me and this makes me really mad.

"Are you trying to say that _Peeta_ started that rumor?" I asked a little offended.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Gale asked and I never respond. I know I don't really know Peeta all that well, but I know that he wouldn't do that. So I just throw out my trash and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to all whom review, alerted, and favored it. I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it!**

** -Caitlin**

** For the rest of the day I pretty much kept to myself, as usual. I talked to Madge in chemistry but not Gale. I'm still agitated with Gale and I don't want to say anything that would make him mad. All day I've kept getting weird looks from everyone. Jealousy and disdain from girls, intrigue from boys. It was so weird, I hate attention. Never liked it, never will. **

** After school I stood by my usual tree and waited for Prim. The weather was still perfect so I closed my eyes and let the sun fall on my face. A gentle breeze went through my braid and it swayed gently. I stood there for a goon two minutes before the sun was blocked. I opened my grey eyes and the met those beautiful blue ones.**

** "Hey Peeta." I greeted and blushed slightly noticing we was only a few inches in front of me, I could see a few freckles spread out on his nose and saw the intense sky blue of his eyes clearly. Shivers went up my spine.**

** "It's still alright if I walk you home?" He asked hands in pockets, head slightly titled and eyes squinted from the sun. He looked adorable.**

** "Yeah, just as long as you don't mind my little sister. I walk with her everyday." I explained. He smiled and nodded just as Prim came running up to us. She slowed her pace as she noticed Peeta.**

** "Who are you?" She asked confusion clear on her face, she's only ever seen me with Gale and Madge.**

** "I'm Peeta." He said smiling and waved. Prim gave a wave back and looked at me.**

** "Is he like, your boyfriend?" Prim asked and my eyes grew wide and blushed. I looked at him and saw he was as read as me.**

** "No, he's going to help me with homework." I responded looking down.**

** "Okay," Prim shrugged and dropped the subject. "Lest go." Prim said and walked in front of us. For most of the walk we were in comfortable silence, every once in awhile we would have some chitchat. When we got to my house Prim went to kitchen and Peeta and I went to my bedroom. We set up camp with me lying on my back with my head at the end of the bed, and Peeta was sitting up against the bed. His face is only two inches from mine, and every once in a while I would find myself gazing at him. I was amazed at how comfortable I was with someone I just met. Peeta noticed my gaze and smiled. I blushed but didn't look away. Our gazed held for a title while as we moved closer, we were just a few centimeters apart and my eyes started to closed and I felt his sweet breath on my face. At that moment my mom walked in**

** "Katniss I-oh. Who are you?" She asked with a suspicious tone.**

** "Peeta." He responded turning as bright as a tomato as I sat up in my bed. I was probably as red as Peeta.**

** "Okay…" My mother started and stared at us expectantly, like we were going to tell her why we almost kissed. Honestly, I had no idea why.**

** "We were just studying for the math quiz we have tomorrow." I tried to cover up but she didn't believe me.**

** "Right well wrap it up, it's getting dark." My mother said still not believing me and left the room. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30. I didn't realize how long he's been here; I turned my attention back to my notebook and saw three pages of notes. When did that happen?**

** "I'll walk you to the door." I stated and looked at Peeta as he put his books in his backpack. I couldn't help but notice how muscular his arms were as he put the books away. I couldn't help appreciate it either, I mean, I am a women for crying out loud.**

** When we got to the door we stood there awkwardly. I thanked him for helping me and he smiled that smile that all the girls like. When Peeta walked away from my house I couldn't help but feel longing for him to come back.**

**Peeta Mellark, what are you doing to me?**

** The next day in math class I thought over what Peeta taught me yesterday. He made it so simple to understand, this is the one time I actually felt confidant about a test. Peeta sat in front of me and Finnick took his spot next to him.**

** "So, did you have fun yesterday?" Finnick raised his eyebrows and looked in my direction. Peeta and I blushed and Gale who just got there looked a tad pissed off. Peeta told him to shut up but Finnick just whistled. I tapped Peeta's shoulder as he turned around. He was only a few inches away from me, how does this keep happening?**

** "Thanks for helping me yesterday, could u do it again tonight?" I asked hopefully.**

** "Yeah," Peeta smiled. "It was fun. Only maybe this time your mom wont think I'm corrupting you." He joked and I giggled, loudly. Glimmer, a popular merchant girl, shot daggers at me. Gale looked like he was about to punch someone. The teacher told us all to settle down then passed out the tests.**

** When I got mine I looked at the first question and smiled, I knew this. I breezed through the test with a smile on my face. I actually knew what to do. After class I walked up to Peeta when he was alone and through my arms around him.**

** "Thank you! I at least got a B!" I exclaimed and slowly moved away, still only inches apart yet again. Peeta smiled at me and I think my knees went a little weak. **

** "No problem, I thought today we could step it up a little with a little bit of the whole chemistry thing." Peeta informed me as we started walking again.**

** "Oh, yay, I **_**love**_** chemistry." I responded sarcastically. Peeta chuckled and we talked until we parted ways.**

** At lunch I was still a little giddy from my talk with Peeta. I sat at my table with Gale and Madge; she raised an eyebrow at me. "Anything you want to talk to me about?" I looked at her perplexed. "Really! Something about you and a certain baker boy?" She insisted.**

** "What about Peeta?" I asked.**

** "You know, the rumor going around that you sleeping with my boyfriend." An icy voice behind me said, and I sat there frozen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favored it. It means so much to me! I'm glad that you all enjoy it! It makes my day to read your reviews. I don't own the Hunger Games. Enjoy.**

**-Caitlin.**

That icy voice made me frozen in my seat. That comment made questions rush through my head. _Peeta had a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me? People are saying that we slept together? That's not good… why didn't he tell me?_ The fact that I didn't know made me upset. I thought he might of liked me, guess not.

I turned and saw that the voice came from a pissed off Glimmer. She stood there in all of her glory with her crew behind her. Clove and Gloss, stood right behind her, you could tell they had her back. This can't end well. They just stood there waiting for me to say something. I'm completely lost, nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

"I-I-I didn't do anything." I replied meekly. Glimmer just glared at me, her eyes coming to a squint. She had a look on her face that said she didn't believe me, who would believe a girl from the seam.

"Well, I would hope not, we don't need another slut around here." Gloss put in. Glimmer seemed to have not heard her because she was standing still, unfazed.

"Look, I get it. You're a nobody, a seam girl, a loser. But moving in on my man, bad move," Glimmer started threateningly. "I can do things that would make your life hell. You don't want to mess with me. So take this as a warning, leave Peeta alone, and we wont have a problem." Glimmer stated confidently. This infuriated me, who does she think she is? She can't tell me what to do! I've known her all of two seconds and she's bossing me around! Nobody tells me what to do.

"I'm sorry that you're so insecure, your threatened by be," I say standing up, the whole cafeteria starring at us. " And I'm flattered that you think I can 'steal' Peeta from you. But don't ever, tell me what to do." I said threateningly. I started for the door only to be stopped five seconds later by those beautiful blue eyes. My step faltered for a second and I blushed. He's probably mad at me for talking to his girl friend like that, I mean, I've only known him for a few days. I picked up my pace a little and continued to the door. I b-lined towards the bathroom still frustrated, by the time the door closed, regrets started pouring in.

How stupid did I look? Telling off the most popular girl in school? She was right, bad move… I just got so frustrated! Nobody talks to me like that, it was about time someone put her in her place. Still, you never tell off Glimmer. She made Jodie Pattersons life terrible last year just because they both wore the same shirt. What did Peeta even see in her? She's so evil, manipulative, and cruel. Peeta is so sweet, and gentle, and good! It doesn't make since, he'll probably never talked to him again. I screwed up, I know I did. I should probably apologize to Peeta, if he'll even listen.

I walked out right as the bell rang and everyone was looking at me. I ignored their stares and walked straight toward Peeta. He saw me coming and kept a blank face, that wasn't comforting. "I'm sorry for what happened at lunch," I start. "I know I embarrassed you and I apologize. I understand if you don't want to tutor me anymore." I looked in his eyes and saw understanding in them.

"It's okay, I understand that Glimmer can be… difficult, that just how she is, but she can be nice. We just got back together and she doesn't want to lose me." Peeta explained.

"Yeah, like I could take you from her." I commented snarkily and looked down.

"You're kidding right?" Peeta asked with a 'duh' expression on his face and I shrugged. "You don't know the effect you have on people. Katniss, you're kind of beautiful." Peeta stated as if it was obvious and I blush. He thinks I'm beautiful?

"Thank you." I respond looking away awkwardly.

"So, are you still up for studying after school?" Peeta asked as we walked to art class.

"Who isn't ready for chemistry?" I asked sarcastically which caused him to laugh ad my heart skipped a beat. When we walked into class, Gale wasn't to happy to see us together because she cast a glare in our direction, which didn't go unnoticed by Peeta who sighed.

"I'll see ya after school." Peeta smiled then walked off toward Glimmer and I took my seat next to Gale.

"So that's what you were doing after school?" Gale asked angrily. I shot him a confused look.

"Huh?" I responded. Gale looked just as mad as ever.

"We were supposed to go hunting." Gale reminded me.

"Oh my gosh Gale, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! Peeta was just helping me with math!" I told him but it felt like I was lying. For some reason I feel worse than I should, like I'm cheating on a boyfriend who loves me yet I don't love them back. I push past the guilt till it was buried deep inside me.

"Yeah, right, I'm sure." Gale scoffed as the teacher walked in. I didn't have time to respond, the teacher talked the whole time. I couldn't focus; my mind was too preoccupied with the blonde on the opposite side of the room. My gaze kept drifting towards Peeta and my mind swarmed with pictures of him. I kept thinking of how his eyes twinkle, how his smile lights up the room, the freckles on his face, pretty much everything a stalker would think. The only thing that snapped me out of my daydream was an elbow to the side. I jumped as I noticed everyone looking at me, everyone including Peeta… and Glimmer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked blushing.

"I asked you what you thought was going through Da Vinci's head when he painted the Mona Lisa." Mrs. Miller told me.

"Oh, I think that he was trying to convey the emotions of this girl as much as possible. Most people see a smile but they usually don't see the sadness in her eyes." I explained looking away her in the eye and no one else.

"Ahh, yes! I'm so glad you brought that up…" Mrs. Miller went on about the painting. I looked towards Gale, who still looked mad, and then I looked towards Peeta who was still looking at me. I blushed then my eyes shot down to the table in front of me. I bet he thinks I'm a stalker now. My thoughts continue to drift off until the bells rings.

After school I lean against my normal tree as I noticed a tall blonde coming toward me, my stomach and me did flip-flops. Why does he have this effect on me? That oh so common blush creeps up on me gain. "Hey Peeta." I say as he stands in front of me.

"Hi, did you remember your chemistry book?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"There are chemistry books?" I asked him back and he let out a hardy chuckle.

"Yeah, you know those things that you carry with you to class? We can just share mine." Peeta suggested and I nodded. We chatted for a while until Prim came up to us.

"You're walking with us again?" She asked and Peeta and I shook our heads.

"Yep, I brought you something," Peeta pulled out a brown paper bag and Prim eyed it closely. "I remember you saying that you like frosted cookies, so I made those real quick this morning." He smiled as Prim's eyes widened and she clutched the bag in her tiny hands.

"Thank you! Katniss, I approve of him." She stated before walking away causing that damn blush to come again.

"Thank you Peeta, You didn't have to." I smiled at him.

"No problem, I didn't mind. Besides, maybe I'll get her to like me if I can't get you're mom." Peeta joked and I laughed. All the way home we were joking about stuff and laughing. Everything came so natural with Peeta, his smile was contagious.

Soon enough we were laying on our stomachs both leaning over his textbook on my bed. I felt so comfortable being this close to him, I still can't believe that I've known him for like two days and feel this comfortable with him. We were so close that his smell invaded my senses. He smelled of cinnamon and a spicy man sent. It was intoxicating.

"So, the answer is…" Peeta turned toward me waiting for my answer; it's so hard to concentrate with him this close.

"Um it's… uh… I don't know! This is so stupid! When I get a job, I'm just going to completely avoid math, science and everything in between at all costs." I reply and Peeta chuckles at me.

"Really? What job would that be?" He asked like there would be no answer. I thought for a moment until a light bulb went off.

"Author. I love to write, and I'm pretty good at it." I respond to his challenge with a smirk on my face.

"Lucky, I'm not. I have a C in that class right now." Peeta stated and I got an idea…

"I could help you!" I suggested with enthusiasm, I could finally pay him back.

"Really, that'd be cool. Tomorrow? We can take a break from math stuff and you could help me with English?" Peeta asked like I could turn him down.

"Yeah." I said smiling. Our closeness suddenly snuck up on us as we noticed we were and inch apart. We leaned in and this time on one interrupted us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **Oh my gosh, thank you all! I love reading your reviews, I really appreciate them! Thanks for taking the time to read and review, I hope you like this chapter. Don't own the Hunger Games, if I did there would be a lot of Peeta being shirtless ;)

Caitlin

At first it was chaste and tentative. We were still, taking it all in, like we didn't want to forget this moment. All to soon it grew passionate and hungry. All other thoughts were out of my brain, and I couldn't care less. All that mattered was Peeta. Those butterflies were in my stomach again, so was something else. A hunger that I never felt before, it was amazing. I couldn't get enough with Peeta, and I didn't mind. It was the best feeling. I felt alive and thrilled, I didn't want this feeling to stop, but all to soon it did.

After we parted, we looked at each other. I could feel myself get as red as a tomato, Peeta was just as red as I was. I looked at the clock and saw that we were at it for a good hour. My mom would be home soon, any minute now. If she came in and saw that… it wouldn't end well… for anyone. Peeta also noticed it got late and sighed.

"I-um- ah better get going. My dad will be wondering where I am." Peeta explained and I nodded, better he not be here when my mom gets home. I walk him to the door, and after a moment of hesitation he gave me a small kiss before leaving. After the door closed, I let out a sigh and rested against the door.

For the rest of the day the blonde hair, blue eyed, baker was stuck in my thoughts. He occupied my brain during dinner, while I read to Prim, even when I was helping mother with the dished. I couldn't get away from my thoughts. I kept replaying the way this body felt against mine, light softness of his lips, the hunger in my stomach. It was the greatest thing I've ever experienced. I know I don't have a lot of experience kissing, but I know Peeta is good at it. Even at night it took me forever to fall asleep because Peeta invaded my thoughts.

_ How will he act tomorrow? He'll probably not want to talk about it. Should I bring it up, or let him? Should I tell Madge? Ugh, I'm so confused…_

As I walked into school the next day, I could feel the eyes on me. Some were hateful, some were jealousy. Others were of pity and occasionally lustful. I hate attention, I hated _this_. Something ,though, was causing me the keep my cool.

Peeta.

He was the reason why I didn't punch every bitch that whispered about me. In the hallway our eyes met and his were full of understanding and compassion. I felt the damn butterflies again when our eyes met but I walked right past him. I didn't even stop when a furious Glimmer looked at me. I walked head tall and unfazed by their stares. I entered the bathroom and took notice to the tan brunette at the skin. She saw me come in and gave me a smile.

"Your Katniss right?" She asked. Great, now people know my name.

"Yeah, and whatever you heard about me isn't true." I told her before she could ask.

"Really? You mean you didn't push Glimmer into mud? I was kind of hoping that one was true." She joked and I smiled.

"No, but no since I have the idea maybe…" I looked off with a mock thinking expression and she gave a light laugh.

"Tell me a head of time; I'll help," She stated and turned toward me fully. "All though I can relate. You know Clove," She asked and I nodded. "Well last year she spread this rumor that I stole Marvel from her and I slept with him and all this shit. Which is totally untrue because, I'm this Finnick, and I love him to the end of time. I would never cheat on him. And he would never cheat on me because if he did, he wouldn't be as manly as he is now." She stated and I laughed. So this is the infamous Annie, people always say she's a slut, but she seems pretty decent.

"While I hope you never have to de-man him." I play along.

"Thank you, me neither. You should sit with us at lunch today." Annie suggested, I though for a minute before declining.

"I don't think so, I sit with Gale and Madge, and I don't think there's enough room for them.

"Alright, be stubborn, I'll sit with you. Finnick and I will sit with you; I could probably get Delly and Foxface to come with us. Maybe even Peeta; if Finnick begs enough." Annie planned and I laughed softly.

"Alright, you come up with the seating chart and tell me latter." I say as the homeroom bell rang. Annie and I parted ways, I made my to homeroom which I had with Peeta, Glimmer, Madge and Gale. Fun. I walked in and all eyes were on me. Haymitch, our drunken teacher was asleep at his desk. I took the only seat left; of course it was next to Peeta, the universe must hate me. I slid in quietly just as a thought hit me.

Peeta has a girlfriend. And we made out. Maybe he wasn't as nice as I thought. T was overwhelmed with guilt as Madge turned around and looked at me. I hated cheaters, _hated_ them. How could I let this happen? Oh crap, Madge was talking.

"I asked if you could come over after school; we need to talk and have girl time." Madge stated after I asked her to repeat herself. I forced and smile and nodded. Gale turned towards me slightly to cast a death glare my way. Again, I feel like I betrayed him. I need to sort something's out.

"I think we should talk." Peeta said quietly. I turned slightly his way and looked at him, he looked as guilty as I felt.

"Not now." I respond dryly. Peeta nodded then shifted forward. The tension in this room was palpable.

After the bell rang I dashed out of the room but not before he called my name. I slowed down a tad, but it was enough for him to grab my elbow. I turned towards him but my gaze was still on the ground.

"Look I now that what I did was wrong, I have to right to kiss you; I even have a girlfriend, I don't know what came over me," The sincerity in his word over took me and I slowly drifted my gaze up to his breathtaking eyes. I knew it. As soon as I looked in his eyes my resolve broke. He looked so guilty and innocent, but the way he was last night was far beyond innocent. "I hate cheaters, I don't know what I was thinking. I just can't control myself around you." Peeta admitted and I was totally gone from any anger I had left.

"I know- I get it. It's like you don't think, you just act." I put my two cents in.

"Yeah, it just kind of happened. I know I must seem like a jerk to you, I do care about Glimmer; it's just around you I lose and sense of self-control."

"I think it's best if we put it behind us, don't let it ruin our friendship. I can't happen again when you have a girlfriend." I reason with myself. For some unknown reason, I can't think of my life without Peeta. I meant him such a short time ago and he's already made such an impact. A somewhat sadden Peeta nods then goes to his class and I go to mine. Castling one last look at Peeta; just in time to see him do the same for me. One thing was for sure, I needed to figure out what I want.

**Authors Note: **I know it's not very good but I just wanted to put something up, I felt bad for not updating sooner! Don't worry; there will be more Peeta and Katniss. Sorry for not updating sooner. The next chapter will be longer and 5 times better!

**-**Caitlin


End file.
